


This Can't Be Wrong

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been longing for Sam but fights it. Sam urges Dean to admit how he feels, and when he does Sam takes it from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memoonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoonster/gifts).



> For my love Stacy's birthday.

It started with a kiss. A soft tender kiss, that made them admit that they were attracted to each other.

Sam is sprawled out on the bed; his long, gangly teenage body is hogging both sides of it. Dean rolls his eyes and sit down on the edge and nudges Sam’s leg.

“Hey, Gigantor…” He’s wiggling in close to Sam, trying to lie down, but Sam’s making it nearly impossible to do so.

Sam grunts as Dean shoves at his hip. “Mhuh, don’t,” he whines, and pushes back into Dean’s warm commanding hands as they try to inch him to the center of the bed.

“Quit hogging the bed,” Dean grumbles. He eyes Sam’s body, his lanky, half-naked, underwear-and-sock-clad body. He gets a lump in his throat. The same lump he gets every time he sees Sam strutting around naked or half-naked. He can’t help it; Sam does something to him, something dark and unwanted but desired all the same.

“Lie in Dad’s,” Sam moans as he turns onto his side and half-opens his eyes, catching Dean’s hard muscle-rippled abdomen in his line of sight. He swallows thickly. 

“I’m not sleeping in Dad’s bed, you dork. If he comes back, he’ll just kick me out anyway.” He scoots in closer; their hips are touching, and Dean groans internally at the warmth. His heart skips a beat and his cock pays attention as Sam’s hipbone grinds against him.

“Fine,” Sam says with a huff of exasperation, and slides to the left. He quickly notices the loss of Dean’s heat and a mild chill prickles his skin. “Better?” His tone is sarcastic.

Dean swallows hard and gives Sam a sideways glance. He licks his lips and exhales softly. “Not really.” 

“What?” Sam turns over and looks at Dean with a puzzled expression. “Why would you say that?” His hazel eyes are filled with curiosity as his heart flutters nervously.

“Nothing.” Dean turns on his side, away from Sam, and takes a deep breath, trying to calm all of the feelings swelling inside of him.

Sam watches Dean’s side rise and fall with deep breaths, telling him that Dean is restless and indecisive about something. He reaches out and touches Dean’s shoulder. “Penny for your thoughts.” 

Dean takes a deep breath at the feel of Sam’s hand on his shoulder, the heat bleeding through his cotton t-shirt. “You don’t want to know.” He’s fighting the feelings of want and desire. He wants to tell Sam, to roll over and just let everything he’s feeling spill out about how bad-dirty-wrong he’s attracted to him. How he wants to kiss him, hold him close, feel every inch of him pressed against his body. 

Sam squeezes Dean’s arm, the grip supple against his brother’s skin. “I want to know.” He’s prodding-poking the bear. He wants to blurt out how much he wants to crawl inside of Dean, be part of his brother and be completely enveloped by his strong manly arms.

Dean closes his eyes with the feeling of Sam’s hand. He reaches up and touches Sam’s fingers with a gentle caress. “Are you sure you want to know the dark side of my soul?” 

“I love everything about you, even the dark parts. I have dark parts too, Dean.” Sam snuggles in closer, his growing erection pressing into Dean’s ass.

Dean inhales deep, holds his breath for a few seconds, and then lets it out slowly as he decides to tell Sam how he’s been feeling. “I want…” The words are shaky and he pauses for a few seconds. Sam’s fingers grip tighter as he moves in closer. Dean feels Sam’s groin pressing into him. “…to kiss you.” He feels both a sense of relief and of fear now that he’s said it out loud.

Sam smiles, pulls hard on Dean’s shoulder until he’s turned him over so that he can look into his eyes. “Doesn’t it feel better to say what you want?” He examines Dean’s face; his eyes are soft and wet-looking, as if they’re teary with the admittance of how he feels. 

He runs his thumb over Dean’s lower lip. Dean smiles shyly, not a usual expression for him. “I’ve never kissed a guy before,” Sam whispers as he leans in and lets his slightly parted lips meet with his brother’s.

Dean lets himself be kissed, amicably returns each press of plush flesh. They move in unison as if they’ve been doing this forever and not for the very first time. Dean’s belly flutters, his cock fills completely, and he pushes himself tight against Sam’s slowly rutting body.

“This isn’t right,” Dean says, pulling away from Sam’s clutches.

“Your body is telling me something else.” Sam moves his hand down to Dean’s crotch and cups the thick hard-on making a line against his boxers.

Dean clears his throat. He can’t think of anything in rebuttal to that statement, and even though he is verbally resisting his urges, his cock is telling another story. “How can I want this?” 

“The same way I want it,” Sam says, leaning down to claim Dean’s lips again.

“No,” Dean turns away. “It can’t – we can’t.” His gut is tight as he rejects all of his pent-up feelings.

“Dean, it’s alright,” Sam urges. He slides in closer and settles against Dean’s hip again. “What we feel isn’t wrong, it’s been building inside us forever. The way we live, the sleeping together, the tight spaces and times we’ve been left alone. It’s only normal that we’d notice each other and form desires. Like the last two people on earth, it’s inevitable that these feelings are happening.” He’s trying to rationalize this for Dean, but he knows that what he has is a deep primal urge to be with his soulmate, and it just happens to be his brother.

As Sam’s hand moves up Dean’s thigh, the feeling washes over Dean like a warm blanket of soft prickles. His cock is already at half-mast and Sam’s long nimble fingers make it go fully erect. “Shit, Sammy.” His breath is shaky but he doesn’t try to stop his brother. “This shouldn’t feel so good.” He cants his hips forward to meet Sam’s fingertips when they dip under the hem of his boxers. “Oh, God.” It’s a breathy moan as his little brother’s fingers dance across his pubic bone, his palm settling over the crest of Dean’s cock and then sliding down over it. 

“You like that?” Sam’s moving over Dean’s lap to straddle his thighs. Dean’s rotating his hips as Sam continues to carefully slip up and down the underside of Dean’s straining hard-on. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” Sam’s breath is heavy. He’s anchored his feet under Dean’s knees. “Dreamed of doing dirty things to you and making you beg me for more.”

“Dirty things…” Dean can barely form words. His whole body is thrumming with want and need. “Are your dreams coming true?” He pulls Sam forward and claims his mouth. Sam kisses back, his lips pressing back forcefully, like he can’t seem to get close enough to Dean. 

“Not yet,” Sam smirks. He pulls his hand out of Dean’s shorts. Dean whimpers at the loss of friction. Sam then takes hold of the fly and rips it open down the seam to expose Dean’s hard cock and tight balls. 

“What–” Dean yelps, but before he can complain too much about the ruined boxers, Sam’s pulled his own cock out and has it lined up next to his and is stroking them both at once. “Oh… fuck, Sammy.” 

Sam’s hips are bucking into his fist, grinding his cock against his brother’s leaking hard-on. “Give me a hand, Dean.” His words are choked. He takes Dean’s hand, puts it to his mouth, and licks a long wet stripe from the palm all over each finger. 

“Christ, Sammy.” Dean’s cock surges out a blurb of precome as Sam’s tongue dives between the webs of his fingers. “Shit,” he moans as the wet muscle dances over the pad of his thumb before retreating back into his lover’s mouth.

A wide smile crosses Sam’s glistening wet lips. “Nice and wet.” He groans with pleasure as he guides Dean’s hand around their cocks. 

Dean starts pumping, his hand bumping into Sam’s as their digits intertwine and they work together. Sam’s back is arched and his toes are digging into the back of Dean’s knees. His long upstretched neck has Dean’s captive attention. The bulging Adam’s-apple bounces with each filthy moan that escapes Sam’s throat. Dean’s free hand reaches for Sam’s throat; he wants to run his fingers over the bobbing lump, feel each muscle as it strains with the sounds Sam’s making. But he can’t reach it; his fingers stop and dip into the deep well of the hollow of Sam’s throat. 

“Mmmm…” Sam chuckles as the pads of Dean’s fingers tickle his neck. “Yeah.” The word comes out deep and dark, very guttural and not at all like Sam’s young voice. Dean likes it.

He lets his fingers press into the hollow of Sam’s throat before he starts dragging them down over the hard ridge of his clavicle bone, between his pectorals, over the bumps of his sternum, and down into the deep crevasse of his soft abdominals. 

Sam lets out a long moan. His hips and hand push harder. The thick pearly strings of precome spilling out from both of their cocks are being smeared like sticky lube over their shafts. Sam’s belly is tight, his back muscles are getting tighter, and he needs purchase. He lunges forward and braces himself on Dean’s chest. 

“I’m gonna come,” he blurts out. His eyes are squeezed tight.

Dean loosens his grip, puts his free hand around Sam’s waist and pushes him into the long pulls. “It’s all good, Sammy. Go ahead,” he urges. His own cock is pulsing and jerking with the rough glides of their hands.

Sam’s fingers grip Dean’s chest, his back arches, and his hand squeezes hard as it’s barely able to move over their dicks. His thumb comes up and roughly rubs over the leaking slit of his head. He feels Dean’s hand struggling to move, to caress them, and he comes. The come shoots out with a hard jolt, landing on Dean’s belly. The first splat is quickly followed by a thick streak falling on Dean’s belly button and painting his abdomen. “Oh fuck,” Sam moans. His eye are still squeezed tight and his breaths are ragged and forced as Dean milks the final drops out of Sam’s quivering balls.

“Oh shit,” Sam moans out as he feels Dean’s hand working over him. He wants to collapse but Dean hasn’t come. He sits back up on Dean’s thighs and spits on his hand. Dean’s watching Sam’s face, the way his eyes are focused on the white mess across his belly. “Gonna make you feel so good, Dean.”

“Oh yeah, Sammy, feels so damned good.” Sam’s hand starts pulling on Dean’s cock. The feeling of Sam’s fingers wrapped around and skidding over his now highly-sensitized cock is almost more than he can take. “Fuck.” Dean’s hips are bucking into Sam’s fist. His hands are gripping onto Sam’s hips as he tries to hold back, but he knows he can’t.

“Come on, Dean.” Sam coaxes as he increases the force of his pumps. “Wanna watch you come for me.”

Those are the words that push Dean over the edge. _Wanna watch you come for me_ resonates in his head as his body lets loose and his cock jerks. He comes without warning, the pearly mess erupting like lava in a large splash as it slams into Sam’s belly. 

“Oh yeah,” Sam gushes breathlessly. “Always knew you’d be a one and done, super load kind of guy.” His hand is still pumping over Dean’s ridged cock.

Dean’s gripping the bed sheet. His hips are still moving with his brother’s strokes. “Who said I’m done?” The words are broken. He makes a loud grunt as he comes again, the wad hitting Sam’s chest this time.

“Oh my god,” Sam says with excitement. “Give me more,” he commands as he increases the speed of his hand, urging him to come again.

Dean’s heart is pounding, he’s covered in sweat, and his balls are so tight they feel like they are trying to pull up inside of him, but he knows he has another shot to give his brother. His toes curl and he arches his back. Sam’s pulling short quick strokes as he bumps into the underside of his cock-head. The shockwaves resonate through Dean’s balls and make his belly flutter with fire. But what does him in is when he watches his brother taste the mess of come drizzling down his chest.

Sam’s been feeling the come ooze down his chest and he’s always wanted to know if Dean tastes like him, them being brothers and all, so he runs his finger through the cooling mess and brings it to his lips, where he gingerly swipes it over the tip of his tongue.

Dean damn near screams with pleasure and pain as he lets loose with the final burst of ejaculation. The thin stream coats the back of Sam’s hand as it jerks out in several small waves. “Fucking hell, Sammy.” Dean falls limp with the last thrust of Sam’s hand.

“Beautiful,” Sam says as he licks the steams of jizz off of the back of his hand. 

“You’re so fucking kinky,” Dean pants as he watches Sam laving the come off of the back of his hand.

“Apparently you like kinky.” Sam lies down across Dean’s body. “And there are so many more dirty things I want to do with you.” He kisses Dean’s full blushed lips, sharing the taste of him.

“Kinky, Sammy, kinky.” 

“And you thought this was wrong.” Sam nuzzles his face into his big brother’s neck.

“How could I ever have thought that?” 

The end.


End file.
